


Вырви мне сердце

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Parked (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: последним дыханьем огня.





	Вырви мне сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Озвучка:  
> https://vk.com/wall-82784393_14613

Вырви мне сердце и рану прижги наркотой,  
Небо размажь ты движением толщи воды.  
Кофе в дешёвом стаканчике пахнет золой  
Блеклых желаний под звон ощущения беды.  
  
А с косяка осыпаются мёртвые сны,  
Сутки, недели огрызками миллисекунд.  
И не собрать мне в чудную мозаику дни:  
Мир превращается, брат, в первосортный абсурд.  
  
Вижу, как падает бабочкой с дерева лист,  
Как, отрываясь от ветки, скользит по ветру.  
Вижу в разбитых часах отражённую жизнь,  
Только подняться, наверно, уже не могу.  
  
Вырви мне сердце последним дыханьем огня,  
И пусть рассыплется прахом последний мой день,  
Вспышками ярких салютов, что не для меня,  
А для каких-то чужих и далёких людей.  
  
Вспышки двоятся, троятся слезами в глазах,  
Слышу под рёбрами крик умирающих птиц.  
И вот качнулся в последний раз груз на весах,  
Листьев покров как куски обгорелых страниц.


End file.
